A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cooking devices, more specifically, an egg boiling device that organizes, stacks, and enables eggs to be easily placed or removed from a pot of boiling water.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with egg boiling apparatuses. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an egg-boiling device that includes a plurality of stackable trays that each have a plurality of egg cradles for supporting an egg in an upright position, and wherein each tray is maneuvered via a handle that can attach and detach from said tray via a key way on the handle that corresponds to a key way hole on the tray.
The Sonnier Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,185) discloses a boiling pot egg support system which includes egg supports for holding and supporting each of the eggs to be boiled in a manner to prevent collisions between the eggs. The support includes multiple interconnected egg support structures for stacking. However, the system uses multiple interconnectable egg support structures that have an frame as opposed to a solid disc, and wherein the egg support structures interconnect when stacked.
The Bryant Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 451,166) discloses a stacked egg boiler with a handle for use with a pan of boiling water. However, the stacked egg boiler requires a top portion and a bottom portion to support eggs in a vertical position as opposed to a single tray having egg cradles therein.
The Perry Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0206437) discloses an egg poacher. However, the egg poacher does not disclose a plurality of trays that stack upon one another and of which each support a plurality of eggs in a vertical orientation via a plurality of egg cradles.
The La Duke Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,122) discloses an egg boiling cup with a tray and handle assembly. However, the cup is not stackable with other cups.
The Anderson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,242) discloses a stacked tray egg boiler with a handle. However, the stacked tray requires two trays to support eggs in a vertical orientation and can not include multiple trays each supporting an array of eggs thereon.
The Collins Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,931) illustrates a design for an egg cooking rack for a pan, which does not depict a plurality of stackable trays.
The Neville et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,027) discloses an egg holding cooking utensil having a pair of cylindrical trays. However, the cylindrical trays have sides that encompass or enclose eggs therein, as opposed to flat disks that can each support a plurality of eggs and of which each disk can be stacked onto one another.
The Berger Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,812) discloses an egg boiler with a timer automatic egg cooker. However, the egg boiler does not have a plurality of trays that can stack upon one another.
The Sperber Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,258) discloses an egg boiler frame. However, the egg frame does not depict a plurality of egg cradles upon each tray that can support an egg in a vertical orientation, and wherein each tray is not stacked upon one another but is supported on a central pole.
The King Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 745,196) discloses an egg boiler and server. However, the egg boiler does not disclose a plurality of trays that stack upon one another and of which each support a plurality of eggs in a vertical orientation via a plurality of egg cradles.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an egg-boiling device that includes a plurality of stackable trays that each have a plurality of egg cradles for supporting an egg in an upright position, and wherein each tray is maneuvered via a handle that can attach and detach from said tray via a key way on the handle that corresponds to a key way hole on the tray. In this regard, the egg-boiling device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.